


Indispensable

by Em_Turing



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Turing/pseuds/Em_Turing
Summary: When Root is at Samaritan's mercy It makes the right choice for Its survival. Shaw and the new team machine are about to find out what that choice entailed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) So I've had this idea for a looooooooong time and finally decided to write it down. Most of it is finished and I'll try to post one chapter per week. The story is probably going to be 5 chapters long, but that might change in the future.  
> Ok now I never do this when I write, but for this story I might have some actors in mind... -scratches neck awkwardly. Here it goes:  
> Elizabeth: Felicity Jones  
> Milton: Michael B. Jordan  
> Rani: Aarti Mann
> 
> I edit all my stories on my own and I'm not a native speaker so I apologize for the many mistakes you are sure to find!  
> Have fun!

“What’s going on?” Milton asked, entering the mansion that now functioned as headquarters for the new team Machine.

“Boss-bot and Boss-woman are having a huge fight,” Lizzy answered her eyes glued on the closed door of the operations room aka former living room.

“Nothing new about that,” Rani commented closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth turned to stare at them an awestruck look on her face.

“Bossatron sounded unsure and compact chief was on the verge of bloody tears! Tears!” she exclaimed dramatically.

“Well then the world is probably doomed,” Milton deadpanned always unfazed.

“It does sound slightly apocalyptic,” Rani concurred her eyebrows raised.

Shaw coughed to get their attention. Of course they hadn’t heard her, she moved like a freaking cat.

“Well, kiddo number three you might be on to something actually.”

Milton and Rani looked at her perplexed, but Lizzy shot up, her eyes alight with excitement.

“Oh oh I know it is a deadly virus that’s going to kill us all unless our team stops it! No, no I got it! It’s an energy shortage that’s going to cripple our electricity dependent society! Is this why Boss-net is so upset is she going to die?”

Shaw glared at her and Lizzy stopped immediately.

“Ok… No more videogames for you for at least a week and after that one hour per day at most.”

“But!”

“Nope, if we’re trusting you with our lives I need your head in our reality, got it?”

“Fine,” Lizzy grumbled. 

“Good,” Shaw said and then smirked, “and it’s actually more like a zombie apocalypse if Skynet is right.”

Milton and Rani looked absolutely dumbfounded, but Elizabeth just smirked manically and whispered, “So cool!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first "big" chapter is here :) I hope you like it! Again my apologies for the many mistakes you are probably going to find!

“So you wanted me with you because,” Lizzy trailed off entering the "company" car.

“Because one I need a hacker and two in the very slight chance that the eye in the sky is right I hope that what you are going to see or well hear, will finally make you shut up, hopefully for good,” Sameen said smirking. 

Elizabeth elbowed her lightly. 

“Come on Capitan, you like my rambling. No one can resist my charming London accent,” Lizzy exclaimed grinning manically.

Shaw glared at her and kept driving. Truth be told she liked the kid. Not that she was going to tell her any time soon, but she actually felt sort of motherly – yes, she shuddered too when that thought crossed her mind- towards her. The little Brit reminded her too much of another crazy hacker to leave her indifferent. She was always perky, good with a gun, had a strong attachment to any electronic device she owned and had a very peculiar relationship with their own personal Siri. In other words Elizabeth was an extremely annoying irritatingly talented computer genius and the Machine’s favourite pet, so pretty much exactly how Shaw thought Root would have been if she had the chance to be a carefree young adult; not that she thought of this often. The only difference between the two was that instead of rolling her eyes now Shaw glared, a lot, so much her eyes hurt. Lizzy was a good kid though. 

“So where are we going? And why isn’t Captain Droid talking today? Did you two lovebirds have a spat? I don’t want to be the child of divorced parents!”

A good kid she would enjoy punching once in a while.

“Miss me Lizzy?”

Shaw rolled her eyes. _Great, just fucking great._

“I always do Em,” Lizzy purred.

“So what’s up with her? Why are her knickers in a twist?”

Shaw glared at that.

“Well, Sameen and I had a mild disagreement.”

“Mild my ass,” Shaw huffed, but the Machine kept going ignoring her completely.

“But worry not, no matter what happens mommy and mommy love you all very much.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, again. She needed a whisky right the fuck now. 

Lizzy struggled to keep her laughter in check and continued with her line of questioning, “Good to know, but really where the bloody hell are we going?”

“You’re going to a private clinic in Albany.”

“We are finally having you committed kiddo,” Shaw commented dryly. 

“That’s not polite sweetie.”

“Ok Cortana I thought I made myself clear. You will not talk to me again before we sort out this mess and you apologize for being a moron.”

“I’ll have to talk to you to apologize Sameen,” the Machine teased. 

“Shut up or else I’m going to shoot every single one of your precious little fans you had me install yesterday and as for you kiddo number one,” she threw a glance at the passenger’s seat smirking darkly, “I heard that kiddo number two has tickets to a modern classical music recital and I can make him take you with him; it's four hours long.”

Lizzy pouted and Shaw was certain that the machine would be doing the exact same thing if She could.

“Finally some fucking peace.”

 

* * *

  


The rest of the ride went smoothly. To Shaw’s utter surprise both banes of her existence had managed to behave themselves. The quiet though was much less satisfying than she had imagined it would be. No annoying chatter meant more time with her thoughts and her almost completely muted, but ever-present feelings. Sameen didn’t like that. She didn’t like that at all, especially after the flood of BS the Machine had thrown at her. She hated that her heartbeat was gradually getting faster the closer they got to their destination. She resented the knot in her stomach. She abhorred the hope burning in her chest. She shouldn’t be feeling anything at all. 

“I’m a fucking sociopath, I don’t have feelings,” she kept telling herself even though a voice inside her kept insisting that she was not exactly correct. She huffed. 

“Fine, I don’t want to feel, I don't want to fucking hope,” she admitted and her body relaxed in resignation. If she had learned one thing from her limited experience with emotions it was that hope was the worst. Why? Because, especially in her line of work, it was always futile. 

“Room 518,” the Machine broke the silence. Sameen was glad to be pulled away from her thoughts.

“There’s one guard at the staircase door and one inside the room. There’s an emergency button under the receptionist’s desk so make sure he does not suspect you and he doesn’t see Shaw’s face. Your cover story is Mrs. Allen room 309 a British octogenarian whose entire family lives in the U.K. you Lizzy are her niece Elizabeth Allen. The elevator goes up until the fourth floor then you’ll have to take the stairs. There’s a door blocking the staircase on the fifth floor and the guard will be waiting for you on the other side. Once you are passed him you’ll see the corridor where the room is located. Room 518 is protected by an electronic lock, but Liz can bypass it in seconds. I’m sure it’s going to be a piece of cake for you two.”

“Exactly why I’m sure you’re glitching, know-it-all. If someone wanted her captive they would have an entire fucking army guarding her and that would still not be enough to restrain her.”

“She is heavily wounded and sedated, Sameen,” the Machine reminded her like she was talking to a child. 

Shaw parked the car outside a very expensive looking clinic and glared at the car radio. 

“That hasn’t stopped her before, but you don’t really remember do you?”

It was a low blow and Shaw knew it, but she didn’t give a damn.

The silence was tense.

Lizzy rolled her eyes; too much time with the wire-crossed lovers did that to a person. She coughed to get their attention.

“Shall we ladies?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) just a small chapter to keep the story going. It would have been bigger but it's exam season for me so things are nuts! Hope you like it! Apologies for any mistakes you find!

Once they got out of the car they already had a plan. Lizzy adjusted her top making sure just a little bit of her lacy bra was showing. She entered first and approached the receptionist. 

“Hello there! Good morning,” she exclaimed exaggerating her accent. Poor guy behind the desk almost dislocated his jaw. 

Shaw rolled her eyes and made her way to the elevator undetected. 

_Sometimes guys are just too fucking easy._

She exited on the fourth floor and immediately dashed towards the staircase to avoid attracting any attention as she waited for the other woman. The pretty brunette arrived five minutes later her green eyes alight with mischief.

“You enjoyed that too much,” Shaw muttered shaking her head.

Lizzy shrugged.

“He was cute.”

“Ready ladies?” the Machine chipped in their ears.

“Always for you love.”

“You two are starting to creep me out.” 

“Jealous darlin’?” the Machine drawled. 

“Nope just annoyed.”

“Tell us something we don’t know, chief,” Lizzy said smirking.

“Let’s move, okay?”

“Of course Sameen.”

Shaw rolled her eyes she really needed to hit someone right now. “Don’t call me that,” she growled. 

Once the two women reached the fifth floor Shaw made quick work of the door and immediately lunged at the bulky man standing guard. Her arm around his neck she had him unconscious in a matter of a few minutes even though he was twice her size. 

“Impressive as always. Bravo,” Lizzy commented one eyebrow raised. 

Shaw glared at her and the younger woman moved to enter the corridor rolling her eyes with a fond smile. 

Once the reached room 518 Elizabeth took out a little device the Machine had advised her to bring along and with a few quick moves bypassed the electronic lock.

“Record time,” she whispered in triumph.

The moment the door opened a very startled man tried to reach for his gun. Shaw was quicker. Two well placed punches and he too was knocked out. She turned her head ready to throw something witty at the Machine and then she saw her. 

Sameen froze. She stood like a statue looking unblinkingly at the body resting on the hospital bed. Suddenly the image in front of her hit her like a punch in the gut and she immediately reached to rub that spot behind her ear. Nothing but smooth skin. 

“I told you sweetie,” the Machine said gently. 

“Boss you okay there? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

Shaw broke out of her trance.

“I’m looking at one right now kiddo,” she whispered. 

It couldn’t be and yet it was. It had been more than four months since the Machine called to announce their victory and had her assemble a new team of misfits. One hundred and thirty seven days since John had shook his head forcing all the walls, Root had abolished, back with a vengeance. One hundred and thirty seven days thinking that the only person she could maybe say she loved in her own way was dead and gone. 

Shaw approached the bed carefully. Root looked like crap. Her wounds seemed healed though her shoulder still had some bandages, but she was thinner and paler than usual. She made to touch the hacker’s face. Her hands were shaking. That was new. Toughen out soldier. She ordered herself, but it was no use.  
Her trembling fingers caressed Root’s cheek and Shaw was shocked by the intense relief that flooded her entire body. She was warm and real and alive.

A lone tear left Sameen’s eyes, but she didn’t care anymore. She was grinning.

“Root,” she gently called her name and the perky psycho opened her eyes. Her pupils were like buttons. Big sister was right once again, they had her hooked on God doesn’t even know what to keep her calm and restricted. 

“Sameen? Darlin’? Am I dead? Am I in heaven?” her southern accent was more distinguishable than ever. 

Shaw had to force herself not to crush her in a hug.

 _You’re getting soft in your old age Shaw._ That thought echoes in John’s voice.

“Hello there Texas. Nope, you’re alive just really, really high.”

She ran a hand through the confused hacker’s hair not able to take her eyes off her.

“Holy shit! Who is she? Is she the Machine? Is the Machine a bloody person? What the hell mate?” Elizabeth exclaimed breaking the spell.

“And here I thought the shock would shut you up,” Sameen teased never taking her eyes of Root who was starting to fall unconscious again. 

“Not to destroy such a heartfelt reunion, but we should start planning your escape. Samaritan might be dead, but many of the small independent operations It had put in place are still running so we might be expecting some company any minute now. I hacked the clinic files and Miss Groves seems to be almost completely recovered so there is no risk in taking her away from the clinic,” the Machine said in a businesslike manner. 

Shaw nodded her head and straightened up. She was getting Root to safety ASAP.

“Okay Siri what’s the plan?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm alive! I can't say much for myself... I experienced a series of unfortunate events and then a bout of severe procrastination and now I'm back! (I hope :P) Once again sorry for the many mistakes I've definitely made especially on this chapter! And to the three people still reading my little mess of a story I see you and I looove you!

As it turned out the Machine’s cockiness had once proven to be useful. Milton and Rani were already waiting outside for them in an ambulance they had very unkindly “borrowed” from the hospital. The fifth floor was empty and the two Decima goons were still unconscious so their only problem was the guy on the front desk. Lizzy, who had managed to recover from the shock, was only too eager to lure the employee away from his post and stay behind to drive the car back to HQ. 

“Can’t promise I won’t be long,” the hacker said with a wicked grin plastered on her face and a wink, “but once I’m back I’m making us a brew and you are going to tell me everything about Em’s little human twin over there!” 

Shaw wasn’t in the mood to argue so she just made a vague noise of acknowledgement. That seemed to be enough to satisfy the young brunette who made her way out of the room with a spring in her step. Sameen groaned and made a mental note to decontaminate the car as soon as was humanly possible and replenish her Advil stock. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Root who had become unconscious again.

“Can I disconnect her?” she asks the Machine.

“Yes, she’s fine on her own. They are feeding her sedatives, but the dose is low enough that she is not dependent. There’s a wheelchair in the closet.”

Shaw took out the chair and placed it next to the bed. Once she took Root into her arms she groggily opened her eyes and smiled at her in a way that could only be described as goofy. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes darlin’. You certain I’m not dead cause you sure as heck look like an angel.” 

Shaw couldn’t help her smile. She placed the other woman carefully on the wheelchair and caressed her hair gently.

“I’m more of a demon than an angel,” she threw back winking.

Root laughed, delighted.

“Good I’ve always had a soft spot for naught girls,” she murmured now once again half asleep. 

Shaw shook her head an uncharacteristically fond smile pernanently stuck on her face. It felt good to have her back dammit.

 

* * *

  


The moment she got the ok from the Machine she was out of the door. Thankfully everything ran smoothly and they were on their way in minutes. 

Rani placed Root gently on the gurney and ran a quick physical to make sure that everything was fine. Shaw liked Rani a lot, or well as much as she could actually like a person who wasn’t a dog or Root. She was a retired army doctor with a great amount of skill and a minimum need for chatter. Sameen both respected and appreciated that. They worked well together. They understood each other without really talking. She examined the way the doctor treated the injured hacker with more care than she usually would, like she knew that that pale little creature was Shaw’s safe space, her lifeline. She made a mental note to buy her that new knife she wanted as a thank you.

When Sameen couldn’t resist anymore and had to grab Root’s hand to reassure herself that she was actually alive and well, Rani looked away respectfully. Maybe she deserved that shiny rocket launcher as well. 

They arrived at the safe house in an hour. The good doctor took it upon herself to return the ambulance to its rightful owners. She still had some professional decency left, even after so many years as an outsider, and she felt the need to apologize. Shaw just hopped she didn’t manage to get herself arrested again.

Milton helped her move Root to the spare room. It was fully equipped with anything the hacker might need for her recovery. 

Kiddo number two was a bit of a wild card for Shaw. He was a lethal weapon trained by the CIA; he could kill an army with his bare hands. He was also a poet and ballet enthusiast with a taste for the most insane pieces of modern classical music and a proud owner of not one not two but ten black turtlenecks. If she had to describe him in any way she would say he was John and Fitz’s love child. 

Once they had placed Root comfortably on the bed Milton seemed to not know what to do with himself. He wanted to help with anything he could, but he had no idea what that might be. Shaw threw him a glare and he let a sigh of relief. He was out of the room in seconds.

 

* * *

  


Shaw paced the room for a little while and then sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Root’s hand. She resisted the urge to cringe at her own cheesiness and just took a calming breath.

A few moments passed.

“Why?” she asked running her thumb over the other woman’s knuckles. 

She could hear a static somewhere in the room and then She spoke. 

“My best guess? They thought that if you believed she was dead you might turn against your team or become suicidal. They had seen enough of you to know that the only way to take you out was through Root. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t know Harry well enough to predict his reaction.”

Shaw nodded, it made sense. She gulped, she didn’t like the next question.

“Why not kill her for real though?”

“Samaritan had a lot of flaws, but it would never sacrifice a potentially useful life for no reason. Root is a genius and she would make a good leverage in a lot of potential situations. Letting her die would make no logical sense.”

“What about Fusco or her implant?”

“It was a simulation. Fusco was exhausted and he was in shock. They told him he lost consciousness for a few seconds. He had no reason not to believe then. As for the implant. They removed it while she was in surgery for her wounds. She went in cardiac arrest at least two times, during one of those they managed to remove her implant and trick me into believing she died.”

Sameen nodded squeezing Root’s hand. She has almost trully lost her twice. 

“Why couldn’t you find out any of this sooner? Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of a fucking God?” she demanded her voice harsh.

“I was weak and the majority of Samaritan’s files were corrupted. I did everything I could. I might be a modern miracle Sameen but I’m no God.”

The Machine seemed sincere, even apologetic. Shaw nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Oh my pleasure sweetie,” She purred and Sameen laughed because she could just see Root trying to wink and fail and that mental image no longer brought to her anything other than pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this... Sorry for any mistakes :) Wow I only have the epilogue left now..

Root opened her eyes, the light was as blinding as ever so she had to close them again. Something felt different though. Gradually she realized that the haze clouding her mind was almost gone. Adrenalin rushed through her veins. _Time to go then_ , she thought and tried to open her eyes to inspect her surroundings. There was a blurry figure moving around the room and she panicked thinking they were trying to drug her again. With all the strength she had left she attempted to stand. Now or never. Her body was weak, her injuries and the immobility had rendered moving almost impossible, but she had to try, she had to get back to her Sameen. She struggled, her eyes were burning, her head felt ready to explode and every single breath hurt. Suddenly there was a strong pair of arms gently pushing her back on the bed. She still couldn’t see clearly but this person felt familiar somehow. 

“Root, it’s okay. You are safe. I’m right here.”

The relief she felt left her feeling boneless, her Sameen was finally by her side.

“Sam,” she whispered before she lost consciousness.

  


* * *

  


Root woke up again a few hours later. It was darker this time so she was finally able to see where she was. At first glance it seemed to be a hospital room, but she quickly rejected the idea. The bed was too comfortable, the furniture too fancy and she was certain that there was an armchair on her right. She slowly turned her head to confirm her suspicions. The sight that greeted her made her heart stop. _It was not a dream then._

“Sameen,” she whispered, but her throat was dry and she was assaulted by a violent coughing bout.

Shaw was up in seconds helping her drink some water with a straw.

“Take it easy there junky,” she said her tone startlingly affectionate. 

Once Root had managed to calm down she stared at the woman sitting next to her, now holding her hand.

“Tell me it’s not a dream. Tell me it’s not a simulation,” she begged.

Shaw didn’t speak she just showed her the inside of her wrist, where a simple arrow was tattooed. 

Root looked at it in wonder. She hardly remember saying those words. It was a cold day and she was injured. Seeking any sort of help at that time was not an option and the Machine was silent in her ear so she did what she knew and just broke into a house that appeared to be empty, downed half a bottle of scotch and performed a mini surgery on herself. By the time she was done she felt completely drained. The war had taken a toll on her and at that very moment she had no strength to deny it. She was not afraid of dying, no point in fearing the inevitable, but there was a part of her that rebelled against the harsh reality of her imminent death, the part of her that had foolishly fallen in love with Sameen Shaw. Thus in her inebriated state she decided to let her walls down and speak her heart, hoping against hope that the Machine was listening, praying that if she were to die her Sam would know. 

“Though I’m a bit offended that after all the zip ties we’ve wasted you’d still use straight as an adjective to describe me,” Shaw broke the silence feeling uncomfortable.

Root smiled relief flooding her body. That was her Sameen there was no doubt about it. 

“Kiss me,” Root demanded gently and Shaw did.

Their lips touched in a gentle loving kiss that would have Sam running for the hills at every other moment in her life. They explored each other leisurely. Sameen deepened the kiss her hands cupping Root’s face. There were things she knew she would never be able to say, but she was determined to show them. 

Once they broke apart Sameen looked Root straight in the eyes.

“If you ever die on me again I’m going to fucking finish you,” she growled. 

“Oh you can finish me any time sweetie,” Root answered trying and failing to wink.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small little epilogue to end my clumsy attempt to write a multi-chapter fic in English. I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes and that some people out there enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! Have a great day!

“What the hell is going on?” Shaw asked an obviously exasperated Rani.

“They are competing to see who can hack the most government databases in ten minutes.”

“Shouldn’t the Machine stop them or something?”

Rani shook her head.

“She’s the judge.”

“How does one even judge such an undertaking?” Milton asked petting an overexcited Bear who had just returned from a weekend with Fusco. The good detective was unable to join the discussion unfortunately being that he was currently passed out on the armchair next to Root’s bed. In retrospect they should have given him a warming about their newly resurrected martyr. 

Shaw rolled her eyes. She was so done playing babysitter. 

“Okay nerds, game is over you’re all losers.”

“Not now sweetie, I’m kicking her ass.”

Liz grunted.

“Down goes the Pentagon,” Root gloated spurring the younger to woman to type almost frantically.

“And time,” the Machine was heard.

“Sorry sweetheart but Root won.”

“How many?” Elizabeth enquired pouting.

“Five,” Root said smirking, “but you did good kid.”

“I just got three.”

“Want to teach you some tricks?”

“I can help,” the Machine chimed in. 

Lizzy’s eyes lit up with manic excitement and Sameen felt obliged to interfere. 

“Woah there, there will be no more hacking for today you three, okay? Kiddo number one and Siri, you have an actual job to do,” she said and rushed to continue before the Machine tried to interrupt her, “and yes Miss God complex I know you can multitask but still! As for you,” she turned her attention to Root, “you are on bed rest until further notice so REST! Okay?” 

All three of them pouted, – Yes, the Machine as well. And yes, Shaw was also concerned that she was certain of that without any visual proof whatsoever- but complied. 

Sameen nodded satisfied and moved to sit next to Root.

“Aw Sam you care,” the other woman teased.

“Shut up,” she responded with an almost imperceptible smile before planting a quick but sweet kiss on the hacker’s lips.


End file.
